A Child's Heart
by Arius Kei
Summary: An older Omi is in the past to prevent his younger self from falling in love with the Heylin Prince in order for Chase to live. But some secrets are revealed, and Omi wonders whether he can trust Rai, especially since the wind user had killed Chase.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer for the ENTIRE FIC: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine, obviously. Why? It'll be filled with Chase x Omi. **

**Warning: Contains slash, mature content in the future. **

_Emerald eyes sorrowfully watched the battered petite teenager clutch the limp body, flinching at the sight of the crimson liquid staining the calloused hands. It was painful to watch…_

_He had to strike... or else it was his life. It wasn't… it wasn't his fault…right?_

"_Raimundo…" the Dragon of Fire whispered, her slender hand reaching out to comfort her leader. "It's for the best… it's not your fault…" she added, as if she had read the Pedrosa's mind. _

_But for some reason, Raimundo could not shake away the guilt eating away his heart as he watched Omi rock Chase Young's body back and forth, hoping – wishing – that he would open his eyes. __**I'm… I'm sorry…**_

**A Child's Heart**

Prologue:

_I love you, little one._

I stared at the ceiling. The final battle between him and my team was three months ago in my time-frame, but the image of his bloody corpse was still fresh in my mind. Tears dripped down my cheeks, staining the pillow.

Subconsciously, I knew that would happen. That it would end like that, but I ignored the warning. For some reason, I naively believed that he would somehow become "good." I should have known it was a foolish wish, but after meeting his alternate personality, I thought it was possible. Hearing him say that he wished he did not drink that disgusting soup… I thought I could cure him. I thought I could _save_ him.

I should have stayed away.

The moment I saw Raimundo's sword plunge through his chest, time seemed to slow down, as if trying to prolong my misery. I felt… tortured. It is probably the wrong word, but it holds the perfect meaning. If I had known that I would fall in love… that wouldn't have happened. He would be still alive… and I wouldn't have to feel so….so… shattered.

I pushed Raimundo away once he had retrieved his blade, trying to see his body. The blood gushed out like waterfalls... I stared at him. It wasn't the usual annoying notorious smirk he usually had on, but the beautiful grin that I saw the parallel Chase wore.

And when he whispered those three words… I wanted to die along with him. He never said them before. Never. Not even when I said it. He had simply laughed. At first, I thought he was mocking my declaration, but he soon gently kissed me after. Actions spoke louder than words; I knew… I knew he loved me too. Despite the show of affection, I still wished to hear those words.

But now, all I want... is him to hold me again.

However, I knew that wish will never be granted. The only thing I could do now… is to make sure my younger self doesn't fall in love with Chase Young, so he wouldn't feel the pain of loving... _losing... _the enemy.

And it would mean... Chase would live. Raimundo was able to kill him because of my love for him. Thus, this time, he wouldn't be able to. I planned carefully, remembering my last time mishap. I thought of all the possibility, thinking of all the consequences... and how if something went wrong, what I would do to fix it. It was an agonizing month of planning... but I'm sure...it'll be worth it.

Although it would mean losing my memories of Chase and me... but I don't care.

I heard a loud knock on my door, followed by a young Kimiko yelling, "Sui-san! Breakfast is ready."

Sui Aoiryuu… that was my fake name. It was to make everyone think I'm Japanese, so they wouldn't think I'm their future Omi. However, I'm surprised my identity couldn't be any more obvious. The name meant, "Water Blue Dragon."

Getting out of bed, I pulled on my blue tunic, the kanji for water stitched into the back. After tying the black sash around my waist, I slipped on the black fingerless gloves onto my hands. Then I picked up the final part of my outfit. It was a shinobi mask; Kimiko gave to me, to further back the theory that I came from Japan. It's styled to look like a cat… ironic isn't it?

* * *

What do you think of my new writing format? Anyways, I know, another story to finish, but after watching "Time after Time," I thought of this and I needed to write it out... I actually dreamed of it too... It was rather strange ... seeing a "teen" Omi. He looked weird because he was "anime-ish" but you can sort of tell he's Omi.

Anyways, before Japanese reader/students tell me "Sui" isn't the right word for water, I read somewhere it is, though I know "mizu" is the Japanses word for water as well. Also, I know that "Sui" is the Mandarin word for water too…

As for Omi's age... I guess around... twenty-two. Raimumdo and the others would be around twenty-six.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

_Clay bit his lip as Omi ignored his offer to help. Sighing, he reached out to grab the extra shovel only to repelled by a tinted blue aura. Feeling a slight pressure on his shoulder, Clay looked up to see Master Fung's hand motioning to leave the man alone. Slumping, he followed old monk after watching Omi dumped a pile of dirt to the side._

_It broke their hearts to see a young one digging a grave._

**A Child's Heart**

Chapter One: Omi

In the morning, I visited the small hill where I had buried Chase. It became tradition to do so after the small funeral I had performed by myself. I would lay beside the handmade headstone that I had painstakingly carved using my Shimo Staff.

Lying down on the undisturbed ground, I started to wonder whether I would have to do that _again_, but I quickly destroyed that thought. Chase will live. I will make sure of that.

"THEY'RE GONE!" a panicked Kimiko screamed just as I returned to the temple.

I knew Spicer had stolen the Golden Tiger Claws, as it happened before. Although I knew it would give him an advantage to reach the Shen-Gong-Wu first, I needed to let the past run its course as much as possible.

Unfortunately, I began to remember the moments that I had spent with Chase. I blink back my tears as flashbacks of using claws to get myself and Chase out of the volcano during the Spider Incident flashed through my mind. Biting my lip, I forced the memories to the back of my mind.

Walking back to my room, I noticed Raimundo gave me an accusing stare. I mentally shivered, but I knew it was understandable. After all, I was a stranger that suddenly appeared out of the dark. He began to march towards me before Clay found a small screw that confirmed that Jack was the culprit.

I pretended to be amazed as Dojo enlarged himself. The four Dragons hopped onto his back, getting ready to retrieve the stolen Wu. Clay asked if I wanted to come along, but I shook my head, saying I would like to be further acquainted with the temple. In truth, I knew Chase would not be there. He was my only objective. I need not to interfere with anything else.

A week passed before a Sheng-Gong-Wu had been discovered. Since I knew Chase would be at this particular showdown that was coming, I decided to come along.

To weaken "my" bond with the half-dragon, I have to make sure that the young Omi does not get near Chase, and vice-versa. When I received strange looks, I simply said I had wanted to see how they retrieved Shen-Gong-Wu. It was somewhat plausible as last time, they were simply getting back a _stolen_ one; _they_ knew where it was. This time, they needed _Dojo_ to sense where the Wu is.

However, Raimundo was suspicious. He stared at me, as if he was trying to find any clues to my true intentions.

It was rather… frightening … how cold his eyes became… I wondered if it was that particular stare he had directed at Chase when… I looked away, uncomfortable. However, I could still feel his harsh gaze until Kimiko had asked him what the Sheng-Gong-Wu they were looking for did.

The Dragon's Heart. I had to be careful of this weapon. If used correctly, it would show the person's feelings. A reflection of what's in their heart. It would reveal their secrets, and the information could be used as blackmail.

Dropping into a clearing, I could see the unmistakable forms of Jack Spicer, Wuya, Hannibal Bean, and… Chase. This Sheng-gong-wu was rather valuable, so of course, _all of them_ would show up. I restrained myself from hugging the man, and crying in relief that he was still breathing.

"Who's the new guy?" Jack questioned as all of us jumped off from Dojo's back. I ignored Chase's inquisitive look, but my legs felt wobbly... It took all of my strength to compose myself.

"I'm Sui Aoiryuu," I answered, bowing politely. If I was a stranger, I would have no idea that he was Jack Spicer. Although I heard the others cursing about him successfully stealing the claws (before they just as successfully got them back), I wouldn't know which one was him. "You are?"

"Jack Spicer!" he proudly exclaimed. I could tell he was about to start ranting how he'll take over the world, before Wuya glared at him. Behind me, I heard Kimiko telling me how they were horrible and annoying people.

Spotting the Shen-Gong-Wu, Dojo shouted, "There it is!" All eyes turned to see a glowing gold serpent-like dragon protectively curled around a glass heart.

Immediately, everyone dove for it, except for me because I supposedly wouldn't know how to participate in a Showdown. To my surprise, Clay tripped. My mouth dropped in disbelief, but it was hidden by my porcelain mask.

I was shaken out of my shock when he gave a loud, "ARGH!" meaning that something was wrong. Running towards him, I kneeled beside the Earth Dragon to inspect the injury. It was a small sprain, but it meant he could not participate in battle…

My eyes widened. In the past, it was a four-way showdown! That meant…

Kimiko looked up pleadingly. I had to agree. She handed me the Orb of Tornami, giving a brief explanation on how to use it. I stared at the ball, wondering how in the world did it have to be a water-based Wu out of all of the others she could've given me?

The rules were simple. If you were hit, then you were out. Last one standing is the winner. After a chorus of "Gong ye tempai," the fight started. I guess because I was new to the team, Jack Spicer attacked me first. Dodging his pathetic move, I simply punched him. One down, three to go.

Raimundo was the next to go, being caught off-guard by Wuya. However, the red-haired witch soon followed as Kimiko used the Fist of Tebigong to slam her out of the arena.

Wait… where was me? I looked around for my round head, quickly spotting it. Already, he and Chase were fighting. Almost like a dance… again, I held my tears. Before Chase could hit Omi, I jumped in front of myself. Catching the fist, I delibaretly ignored his surprised face and sent him flying with a round-house kick.

Looking at myself, I saw him mask his disappointed glare. However, his eyes widened, and he yelled out, "Kimiko!" I swiftly turned around to see a boulder heading towards her, but she was too preoccupied fighting Hannibal.

Running, I hurriedly took out the Orb and yelled out, "ICE," creating a slick path. Jumping on it, I quickly slid towards Kimiko, throwing her out of ways harm. Unfortunately, I now stood in the area where the huge rock would crash and the boulder was accelerating. Hurriedly, I shouted out, "WATER!" Manipulating the liquid, I blasted the boulder into pieces.

It seemed that Hannibal had decided to take advantage of the situation and try to hit me. Sensing his presence, I redirted the blast of water at him. Shocked, he was hurled out of the arena. We won.

However, everyone stared at me. I asked what's wrong.

"You were able to use the ice attack... and you manipulated water…" Dojo said in shock. "But only Omi could do that…"

Oh crap.

* * *

Thankfully, they left me alone.

I watched the four Dragons train. My eyes concentrated on myself, watching him trying to perform a high-level water attack. I could not help but smile slightly… I – he – would perfect it two days later. It was a grand achievement. I couldn't help boasting about it to… I resisted the urge to bang my head on the nearest wall.

Why does everything I do seem to always remind me of Chase… Why do I try to make my pain grow…. Am I that weak? I was supposed to be a grand warrior... I'm supposed to be strong.

Then again... why couldn't I save Chase then if I was so strong? Clenching my fists, I tried to hold back a small sob, but my tears leaked out. Feeling it trickle down my cheeks, I sarcastically chuckled. Shouldn't I be able to restrain my emotions if I were strong?

As I continued to watch myself, I wanted to yell at him to train harder so he wouldn't become weak. My lip began to bleed from biting it, trying to hold back my shouts. I felt as if my throat was going to burst from gulping them down.

Tearing my eyes away from the scene, I solemnly walked away.

Wondering around the corridors, I made myself slow down and pretend to inspect the stones that built the temple. I must not walk as if I was familiar with the paths, or it will cause more suspicion. There already enough surrounding me as I had stupidly used my elemental powers to save Kimiko from the boulder in a recent showdown. Although it was out of pure instinct, I should've used a physical attack, I –

I stopped the hand aiming for my face. Whirling around, I pinned my attacker to the wall. To my horror, it was Raimundo. His green eyes icily stared at my mask. Hastily, I let him go. For some reason... the touch of his skin felt... repulsive.

I… still… couldn't forgive him… though I knew he needed to…

"What are you doing?" I asked, hoping my voice was not hoarse.

He ignored my question and retorted, "Who the hell are you?" I nearly flinched at the freezing tone, but I cannot -must not - show weakness.

"Sui Aoi-" I began only to be interrupted.

"Don't be a smartmouth!" he snarled. "You keep staring at Omi, like... like _that guy_! I swear, if you hurt him…" he paused, his cold eyes narrowing, "I will kill you." With that, he left, leaving me scared... and confused.

What did he mean by _that guy_? Did he mean... Chase?

Why was he so... protective... over me?

* * *

I am so sorry for the very overdue update… I was still agonizing on how to write the story and combine that with exams (I think I failed my biology test)… ARGH!

First, I was going to make it just Omi's POV, but that wouldn't reveal things that I needed to be in the plot. Then I thought, I'll add different POVs in the chapter, but I thought that'd be too confusing. So, the result is that each chapter would be a different character's POV, and some chapters will be in third person if needed.

This was supposed to be a longer chapter... but that had included Raimundo's POV, and that's will be the next chapter.

I think will edit this later... but for now... it's okay... I think. Any suggestions?

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years'.


	3. Interlude

_Despite Omi's annoying boasting, everyone was drawn to him. His constant determination was something to be admired, and his naivety only made people want to protect him. No one wanted to let the childish gleam in his eyes die, even if they knew…_

_Everyone had to grow up sometime. Dojo wished Omi did not have to grow up so soon._

A Child's Heart

Interlude: A Kiss Is…

Raimundo is acting very strange – his animosity was unexpected. Perhaps my presence is changing his personality… However… perhaps he was simply looking after my younger self. I loathe to admit this, but I must confess, I was rather… oblivious to _certain_ things. I… gave my trust freely.

But somehow, something is telling me that this is not the case. My heart clenched, and I briskly walked towards my room. I…

I never been so frightened of Raimundo. Even though he killed…

I honestly hate how idiotic I am. To keep remembering… my heart constantly in pain.

I…

Why?

_Why_? Why did I love him so much? I… He stood for what I despised – evil. He is – _was _the personification of evil. He mocked me, manipulated me, hurt me… yet I still loved him. He was what I wanted to be – strong. He was…kind… in his own way. He…

He was the reason I am in this mess, my mind asserted. Biting my lip, I once again, probably for the… fifty-second time, told myself I need to focus on the mission. If I complete the mission, I will… I will…

Will I…

Will I…

Will I –

"Sui-san! You are bleeding!"

In reflex, my hand automatically grabbed my younger self, who yelped. Cursing softly, I let him go and mumbled a soft apology. I stared at the crimson leaking from the small punctures in my hand.

"I will bandage it. I was deep in thought. Once again, I'm sorry Omi," I finally uttered.

"It's… are you okay?"

I stared at myself. There was so much…care in his eyes. So much… ignorance.

"Do you know what a kiss is?" I gaped in shock, grateful my mask covered my face. Why did I ask that?

My younger self raised an eyebrow. "Of course I know what it is. It is when lips touch something else."

I could not help but laugh. A kiss. I When Chase had asked me, I practically gave the same answer.

I never understood why such a strange action would be important. I did not know why it made me so flustered when Kimiko gave me my first kiss, nor did I understand why both Clay and Raimundo become rather irritated when I told them. After all, she just placed her lips on my forehead.

Apparently, usually in a kiss, lips met other lips. Yes, kisses are very strange indeed.

But it was… very… warm. Safe.

Exciting… I remembered when Chase first kissed me.

"Are you all right Sui-san?" Omi asked.

"Yes… I am all right. Could you bring me some bandages?"

"Ah, yes."

As Omi scampered off, I heard a voice asking, "Would you like a kiss with that?" Chase?

I turned around, but no one was there. I sighed. I could practically hear the smirk.

But... it was merely my imagination.

I probably should find the bathroom to disinfect my hand.

* * *

Hello all.

If I given you hope that I will continue this story, I am sorry. However, I believe that another people... It was Shikamaru something... but anyways. This person has picked up this story. Hopefully, he or she will do a better job of updating and writing this story.

I was just cleaning up my documents, and I found this hiding in a Conan fanfiction folder. I thought you guys, if any of you are still out there, might enjoy it.


End file.
